Oh the heck with it
by nymphadora-era
Summary: Lilly and Oliver stuck on a Friday night watching tv. Things happen. Oneshot. [Loliver Lilly&Oliver]


A/N: Lilly and Oliver are fifteen year olds. Lilly's character is more like in Season 1, more tomboyish. By the way, this is a lazy piece of work. A rehash from my other fic. Hehe. For those who read it and find it familliar, cos' it is in fact the same as my other fic, just different characters. I wanted to see if it would work in a different show and with different characters. If you don't like it, well, feel free to discontinue from reading. :) Since this is based from my own original work, there would be no plagiarism accusations expected, cos' they are my own copyrighted materials.

Oneshot.

A long oneshot.

**Oh the heck with it.**

"Whaf.. fime.. dicha.. shay theychumome..?" Fifteen-year-old Oliver shot the question while munching away on a huge bag of LAYS' with his feet dangling over the arm rest of the three seater couch and glanced up at his bestfriend, whose legs that was propped up halfway, was being used as a pillow by him.

They were currently watching THE O.C on the tube.

A look of disgust followed by amusement was displayed on Lilly's face as the question was thrown at her. She lifted her head and scrunched her face at him. "Is that a foreign language you're speaking cos' all that I can decipher amongst those crunches and crackles in your mouth is _they_."

He finished munching on that batch of chips in his mouth and repeated the question. "I said, what time did you say they're coming home?"

By _they, _he meant her parents who were out for a corporate dinner that was organized by the company that her dad was working for. It was the summer holidays and Lilly's siblings were all away at summer camp and they will not be back until a few days time.

Only Lilly had nothing on for the summer and thus, that explains the current state that they were in - stuck in Lilly's house on a Friday night wasting their time away pigging out in front of the boob tube. Miley was away for her summer concert tour and since its a worldwide tour, Lilly wasn't allowed to follow her this time round. As for Oliver...

Well, let's just say he's too lazy to go anywhere for the summer. Except to the house next door where his bestfriend lives.

She rested her head back on the cushion and kept her eyes on the TV screen while answering his question.

"Latest by around midnight. Though I'm sure they'll be home much later cos' you know how my dad is at these functions. He'll be so preoccupied with his friends that I'll bet by the time they finally finish, it'll be morning. Not that it's _not_ a good thing for us, at least we can have the whole house to ourselves and watch the tube till late."

She reached over to Oliver and snatched the bag of Lays out of his hands, ignoring his crackles of protest.

They watched the show in silence, well, besides the occasional crunching and crackling of chips and the slurping of Dr. Peppers. After a moment of silent watching, Lilly broke the silence with a dreamy sigh.

"Isn't Seth adorable….and Adam is not too bad playing him either." She stared glassy-eyed at the cute raven-haired actor on the screen right now kissing his on screen love interest.

Oliver raised his eyebrow at Lilly's sudden revelation. "Man Lilly, since when did you become Miley? I thought all the squealing and gushing is only reserved for girly girls."

She glared at him though it was useless since only the back of his head can see the glare that was thrown at him.

"Who said I'm not a girly girl? I can be a girly girl if I want to. " She crossed her arms in a huff.

"Right. C'mon Lilly...you're not like the other girls. You're different than the rest. You're like one of us. You know...one of the guys." Oliver shrugged nonchalantly as he continued munching on the chips.

Lilly felt a constriction in her chest. It hurts to hear that from Oliver. But she buried it quickly as it comes.

"Well, for your information, I AM a girl. Just because I don't like to dress like the other girls or worry about my hair and nails every other day, _doesn't_ mean I've completely turned into a guy." She pointed out and turned back to the tv, the tone of her voice indicated the end of their conversation.

Oliver turned his head around slightly, surprised at her angry tone but she just ignored him.

"Lilly.." he started as he shifted his position so that he was no longer leaning against her legs and sat the other way round, his back against his side of the couch.

Lilly pretended to be engrossed in the show. Oliver glanced at the tv and saw that it was a commercial on hair loss. He raised an eyebrow and turned back to Lilly.

"C'mon Lilly. I didn't mean it like that or anything. I know you're a girl. I was just surprised that you like guys like that." He admitted.

"You're telling me I'm a lesb?! What? You mean I'm only allowed to like girls??" She faced him completely, indignant. "Besides, you're a guy, aren't you, and I pretty sure didn't dislike you. Or don't tell me you're actually a girl! " She pretended to be shocked, jaws dropped, which later turned into a snicker.

"Hey!"

Lilly just chuckled, and turned back to the tv.

"Anyways, of course you like me, I'm am after all, your _bestfriend_." Lilly can imagine him rolling his eyes at her even though she can't see his face. "Sheesh Lilly, you know what I'm referring to. I meant, _like _like guys. As in romantic kinda guys. And don't act dumb. That's supposed to be _my _job." He chuckled.

"Glad to know _you_ know." She grabbed her cup of Dr. Peppers from the coffee table and took a huge gulp. She didn't like where this conversation is going and decided to divert the conversation.

"Oh look, Miley's in India!" She pointed to the screen.

"Don't try to change the subject Lillian Anntoinette Truscott." He glanced at the tv where it showed a balded man grinning with his thumbs up, holding a "magic" hair growth solution. "And that is NOT Miley."

Lilly pursed her lips upon hearing him say her full name.

"Don't ever use my full name again or –"

"Or what?" He taunted.

"-Or I'll tell the girls in school that you named your pillow Lulu." She sniggered.

Oliver let out a gasp of surprise. "How did you know that!?" He seemed a little flushed on his cheeks.

"I overheard you the other time when your mom asked me to get you out of bed. Who ever named their pillow?" She chuckled. "I'm sure the girls would have a field day if they knew that about you."

"You wouldn't!"

"I sure would. If you ever use my full name in public. Or do something else. Or maybe I'll use it as blackmail one day…" She smiled suggestively. She was definitely having fun having an upper over him. '_And what a good way to change the subject too._' She mused.

He glared steely at the blond-haired girl in front of him.

"So why did you suddenly _like_ like guys now? You _like_ like a guy in school don't you?" He suddenly asked. A triumphant smile creased his face when he saw the look of surprise cross Lilly's face. '_She thinks she can change the subject so easily? Hah.'_ Oliver thought to himself.

She grabbed a fluffy pillow off the floor and chucked it at him. "Oh sod off. And stop using the word '_like _like'. You sound like an eight year old. Besides, I want to watch The O.C, not have a question and answer session with you."

She grabbed the remote and turned the volume louder and pretended to be immersed in the show though she had no idea what was happening right now since she missed a part of the show earlier when she bantered with Oliver.

Oliver, determined to get his answer out from her, snatched the remote from her, clicked the off button and proceeded to chuck the remote above his head and it flew all the way across the room and landed in the basket that was full of cotton strings and balls that her mother kept her knitting in, out of Lilly's reach.

"Oliver OSCAR OKEN! Give me back the remote! I WANT TO WATCH THE O.C!"

Lilly screamed and lunged forward at him, and Oliver managed to grab her wrists before she can do much damage to him. He rolled on his back as Lilly struggled on top, trying to release her hands from his grip and she knew that her strength matched his but he has a little advantage over her, considering that he is a guy. The bag of chips that was on the couch was shoved off the couch and chips were scattered on the carpet.

"So, looks like we're on a full name basis here huh?" He managed to chuckle as he continues to get a firm grip on the struggling girl. Even after a few minutes, Lilly did not seem to cease struggling, which is an unfortunate on him. "C'mon Lilly, forget the O.C. Why can't you answer my question? It's such a simple question really. Do you like a guy in school?"

"None of your effing business! Now let go of my hands!" She continued to struggle but he just tightens his grip, his amusement clearly seen on his face.

'_He must never ever know about Newt. I'll die if he finds out that I have a crush on his best friend.' _Lilly mentally said to herself. __**A/N: Alternate universe, Newt is made up)**

Oliver saw the momentary distraction and took the opportunity to roll her on her back and this time, he was the one above. He clenched her wrists onto the couch and they both were breathing heavily after the few minutes of struggling with each other.

"Oh come on! We used to tell each other everything. How come this time's different?" He hovered above her, looking straight at her.

"You really want to know? Even if its stuff that would usually make Miley do the _happy-dance_ stuff?" She raised a single eyebrow at him.

He contemplated for a while, unsure whether he's ready to hear what Lilly might say. _'Well, i might regret it, but i need to know if she likes another guy. I've GOT to know.' _Oliver thought to himself, and then gave a firm nod, looking down at her.

Lilly heaved a resigned sigh and her hands stopped struggling to break free from Oliver's grasp. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she reopened it, a look of defeat lingered in her eyes.

"Yes. To answer your question. Yes. I do like this guy in school. You happy now?" She turned her eyes away from his, avoiding his gaze. Weirdly though, he felt a constriction in his chest when she said that. He eased his grip on her wrists but remained in his position, hovering above her.

'_I never noticed how beautiful her blue eyes are. I could stare at it forever.' _He thought momentarily. Shaking that thought, he responded to her answer.

"So, what's wrong? You can like the opposite sex. Nothing wrong with that. _I_ sure do like a lot of girls." He chuckled, lightening up the moment a little.

Lilly managed to give a wry smile and muttered under her breath but he could hear her clearly since he was, after all, just above her. "_Figures."_

"Man...you're a walking contradiction you know that Oliver?" She rolled her eyes at him. "First you're surprised that I _like _like guys, and now you're telling me there's nothing wrong with that? Sheesh."

He ignored that comment.

"So…" he paused , "Who's the guy? Anyone I know?" A tinge of curiosity laced his voice even though he acted nonchalant as he asked the question.

"Just some guy from school. I don't think you'd care or anything. Anyways, its nothing. I'm sure he doesn't like me either. I heard, he and his best friend only go for the hot leggy girls in school. I'm neither pretty nor leggy, so I don't think I've got any chance." She sighed, restraining herself from revealing his name, despite the 'best friend' of her crush being her own bestfriend - Oliver.

"Plus, I am after all, only _'one of the guys'. _No guy would ever look twice in my direction." She said softly, almost sounding sorrowful.

"Lilly." Oliver's voice sounded very serious that it unconsciously commanded her to look at him.

She stared back into his deep brownish-green eyes and waited for his next words.

"Never ever look down on yourself. And never ever compare yourself with those girls in school. They don't even know you. You have the most beautiful blue eyes and their beauty is nothing compared to yours." His words oozed honest sincerity that she really wanted to believe him. "Besides, look at me, I'm devilishly handsome, so naturally, my bestfriend should be gorgeous you know. I can't simply let any ordinary person be my bestfriend, ya' know." He drawled like some pompous preppy.

He then chuckled, making the mood in the room much lighter. Lilly inwardly blushed at his words, even though she knew that he was just joking as he said that. That also earned him a swat on his head and a light punch to his stomach, making him doubled over and as a result, since he was hovering over her, supported only by his two hands on either side of her, he fell directly on top of her, flattening her on the couch. Lilly immediately pushed him off her, resulting him falling off the couch hard on his butt. Lilly laughed heartily at him from her position on the couch, and he threw glares at her, rubbing his back as he got up. He proceeded to plop back on the couch but Lilly stopped him.

"Hold it. Before you can rejoin me on this couch, you've got to take back the remote that you so graciously flung across the room, stopping me from my favorite TV show." She stretched all over the couch, maximizing the space so that he couldn't get on, until he finally marched over towards the basket at the end of the room, grabbed the remote amongst the tangled strings, and shoved the control at her.

"Now move over so I can get on the couch, you couch-hogger you." He grumbled. She was laughing lightly but at the same time, making space beside her for him to crash in.

In a better mood than she was earlier, she switched the tube back on only to see the ending credits for the show.

"See, now you've made me miss the show."

Sighing, she tossed the remote onto the coffee table beside the couch, deciding to wait and see what show is coming on next and rested her head back on the armrest of the couch, where Oliver's head was also lying on. They were squeezed on one end of the couch, Lilly on the inside and Oliver flanking her side on the outer side, fitting in just nicely to the width of the couch. Lilly rolled onto her side on top of her arms in order to gain a better view of the TV whereas Oliver was lying on his back, with only his head turned to watch the screen. He offered his arm, more so as to get comfortable on the couch than as a pillow for her head, but either way, it benefits the both of them. Lilly accepted and he stretched his arms behind his head and she laid her head on it.

For someone looking from the outside, it would seem like they were two young couple getting cozy on the couch, but to Lilly and Oliver, this is perfectly normal cos' they are really tight friends, bestfriends in fact since preschool. They are really comfortable with one another and the current situation that they are in, is in fact a normal occurance. Well, used to be a normal occurance anyways.

Before Miley came, they've confided in each other everything that's happened in their lives except their love lives and the kissing when their on dates, well, at least on Oliver's part since Lilly has never gone out on dates with guys before. However, when Miley came to Malibu and became their third bestfriend, things changed slightly, as Lilly now has someone else, a girl, whom she can confide and talk about girly stuff to which Oliver apparently couldn't care less about. Oliver, on the other hand, also found his own best bud, Newt. Lilly and Oliver are still bestfriends of course, but not as close as they were before Miley came. Oliver and Lilly also used to have sleepovers frequently, well, at least until they were ten years old, by which then their parents started educating them about the birds and the bees. Awkward time it was.

With Miley on her world tour, that means there's a lot more time for Lilly and Oliver to hang out together, and they found themselves settling back easily in the phase like it used to be before Miley became their third bestfriend.

Back on the tube, the opening credits for Laguna Beach came on. Oliver sighed upon seeing that.

"Oh man….one after another. First it's the O.C and now Laguna Beach? What's with this Orange County relates shows huh? Can we change the channel please? Or at least let's watch some DVDs." He pleaded with pouted lips at her, even though he knew that she wouldn't be taken over by it. Tonight, Lilly has the master control over the TV and the shows that they can watch since the other time, it was his turn and she had to watch everything that Oliver wanted to watch, even though secretly, she liked watching all of the shows that he'd wanted to watch. Though there's no need to let him know about that.

"Nope. Since you made me miss the last part of The O.C, you have to sit through with me throughout the whole of Laguna Beach. I'm sure it'll be fun, I love mocking reality tv shows participants."

"Mocking them? Well, in that case, that's a different thing. I'd love to mock shows! Bring it on!" He said eagerly, grabbing the remote and turning up the volume.

Lilly laughed at his eagerness and then smiled smugly. "Knew you'd like that. Who else can do it better than you, seeing that you like mocking Dandruff Danny so much."

"Hey, but so do you! C'mon, admit it, we're like twins! " He laughed jokingly and turned to watch the show that was starting. "Hey, it's starting."

Lilly rolled her eyes at him but since his eyes was already glued to the 40 inch wide TV screen, it was hopeless. She was however, amused at her bestfriend's sudden enthusiasm in watching the show.

"Wow! That blonde is hot!" His eyes widened at the sight of Kristin, a blonde babe in the show.

"Her name's Kristin, and she's such a total 'biatch'. Fyi." Lilly clued him on the names of the characters as they flashed on screen.

"Whoa, hostile much Lilly?" He turned for a moment to look at her, amused at her description but quickly turned his eyes back to the screen, only to exclaim again the hotness of another character.

"Wow! And this blonde is hotter! What a babe!" He ogled at the beautiful blonde girl who has that American girl-next-door look, played by none other than Lauren Conrad.

"That's Lauren, or people call her L.C for short. I like her, she's nice and pretty, but she pines for her best friend, this guy called Stephen," she paused while Oliver nodded in response to show that he was listening to her explanation but eyes on the TV. " Who is definitely handsome and cute I guess, but he's with Kristin. The Queen B. And the three of them has this sort of like a love triangle relationship, and Kristin is constantly jealous of L.C cos' she's quite close to Stephen and they hang around with each other often and that they knew each other since their childhood."

"Wow Lilly, you sure know a lot about these shows," he marveled, "and I thought I was the one watching too much TV!"

"Hey!" She defended herself, "I just watched this and The O.C. Its not like I watched TV the whole day and know practically each and every show!"

"Alright alright. Anyways, where is this Stephen guy? I wanna see how he looks like since he's got this two blonde bombshell all over him." Oliver pulled back his arm that was under Lilly's head and rolled over to his side while still lying down but right now, he's on his side, full body facing the TV. Lilly shifted in her position so that she was lying directly behind him and slipped her arm across his waist and rested her head on his forearms, making herself comfortable as they watched the show. Unconsciously, Oliver covered her hand that was across his stomach and tangled his fingers with hers, subconsciously.

Almost on cue, Stephen appeared on screen just as Oliver asked about him. Currently, he is shown in a lip lock with Kristin, the both of them sitting on the beach, Stephen sitting behind her and her head was turned sideways as they were kissing.

"Whoa! They do seem hot together! But somehow, I prefer L.C from what I've seen so far." Oliver commented to Lilly, who was currently staring dreamily at the couple on screen, visioning herself with Newt on the beach, doing exactly what the couple on the screen is doing. Strangely though, Newt's imaginary body suddenly seemed to be replaced by a brunette haired guy, looking creepily similar to Oliver. She immediately shook her head.

'_I'm getting mental. Why would I be thinking about kissing Oliver? I like Newt remember? Though I doubt that would ever happen. I haven't ever been kissed by anyone, well, except from aunts and uncles and grandma and grandpa and mom and dad, but those were different. No boy would even kiss a person like me, I'm not exactly kissable material.' _She sighed inwardly, absentmindedly letting her mind wander, not listening to what Oliver was saying.

Oliver noticed that there was no response from her and frowned, turning his head so that he could get a look of her face. He saw her staring at the screen but her eyes had a dreamy faraway look and she seemed to look a bit wistful.

He nudged their tangled hands lightly, but she still was in her la-la land.

"Lilly? Lilly!" He said in a louder voice when she still did not hear him the first time. The second call managed to snap her out of her reverie and she shake her head so as to clear the creams and thoughts in her head and she focused back to him.

"Huh? What? What?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"You zoned out for a while back there. What were you thinking? Or dreaming?" He had a clue what she was staring dreamily about when he saw that dreamy smile she gave as she was watching the couple on screen in lip lock. "Were you imagining yourself with the guy in school that you liked?" He smirked when a glint of surprise crossed her face before she feign innocence. Again, weirdly enough, he felt some strange feeling in his stomach when he imagined Lilly kissing another guy. A feeling that closely resembles jealousy. _'What? That's nuts! Jealous? Why would I be feeling jealous?' _He thought to himself.

"What? No I wasn't! " She vehemently denied but he could hear her sigh softly as she extracted her tangled fingers from his and rested her head back on the arm rest and her back lying facing down on the couch. Oliver turned his attention away from the TV and turned to the other side so that he was now facing her, looking down at her since he had his head propped on his arms.

"What seems to be the problem now? There's no harm dreaming about kissing the guy that you like, unless I'm the one doing the dreaming, " he shuddered at the thought but shook away the thought almost immediately.

'_How come he seems to be able to read my mind or something? Does he have telepathy or am I so blatantly obvious that the usually thick skull of his can be penetrated by my thoughts?' _She frowned to herself.

"What?" Now, it was his turn to frown when he saw the scrunched eyebrows of his bestfriend.

"Do you have telepathy or mind reading powers that you've never told me before? You seem to be reading my thoughts perfectly well!" She revealed her thoughts of him.

"Huh?" He continued to frown but it turned to a laugh when he caught on to what she was talking about. "So I was right! You _were_ dreaming about kissing the guy you like!" He grinned triumphantly at her.

Lilly just rolled her eyes and slapped her forehead, resigned.

"So…" he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "was it good kissing him? Or rather _dreaming_ of kissing him?"

"Oliver!" She flushed embarrassingly at his suggestion but then, she sighed. "Well, I wouldn't know whether it was good or not since I haven't had anything to compare the kiss against. And that kiss was just a dream."

Laguna Beach was feeling neglected but they didn't care.

Both of them were silent save for the conversation that was coming from the tube. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Lilly hesitantly asked.

"Oliver, how does it feel like to be kissed? I mean, how do you feel when you kiss someone?" She turned her eyes away from him and looked at her fingers.

For a moment, he just looked down at her face. Then, he said. "Well, why don't you find out for yourself."

'_Huh? What does he mean by that?' _Puzzled by his answer, she looked up at him, only to find his face drawing closer and closer to hers. Oliver was leaning down towards her and her heart started to beat wildly. She was momentarily surprised but did not make any movement as his face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her lips now and she saw that his eyes were closed.

'_This is Oliver! He's going to kiss me! My bestfriend!' _Her mind shouted out at her but there was another voice inside her that was egging her to let him.

'_I never noticed but he smells kinda good. His lips look so soft. Maybe just this once.'_

Oliver's thoughts, on the other hand, is also on an overdrive. _'What am I doing? I don't know what's coming over me. I'm not sure if i'm going to regret this, but oh the heck with it. She looks good.'_

And Oliver's lips finally brushed against hers and she closed her eyes instinctively as their lips are sealed against each other. He cupped her face and shifted it slowly to the side so that he could deepen the kiss and she wrapped her arms across his waist, pulling his body closer to hers.

Their bodies seem to fit each other's perfectly.

'_Oh my god. His lips are so soft! How will I ever look at him again without wanting to kiss those soft lips of his! Oliver!' _Lilly's thoughts screamed at her but the two of them continued kissing, only breaking apart to take in quick gasps of air before their lips found each other's again.

'_Oh Lilly! How on earth do you taste soo good? Your soft lips cannot compare to the rest that I've kissed. How will I sleep again after knowing that your kiss completes me? All this while, I know you have beautiful lips but I never imagined that they would be so soft and sweet as this. My bestfriend!' _Oliver's own thoughts yelled out at him but the two of them continued to be wrapped up in each other.

The sounds of the crunching of tires on the cemented driveway finally broke them apart. Lips red and swollen, Oliver pulled himself from Lilly's embrace and looked down at her. His hair was in a messy state since she had been running her fingers through his locks. Lilly had her eyes closed, reveling in the recent embrace she just had with Oliver. _'Oliver!' _That thought finally jarred her from her state and she jerked up suddenly.

"My parents are home!" She pushed Oliver off her and hastens to adjust her clothes that were messed up during their lip lock. She looked at Oliver and suddenly released a very un-Lilly-like giggle. Oliver frowned at her but soon found out when her hands suddenly reached out and shuffled his hair to make it normal, though it wasn't any different.

They sat up straight on their seat just as the front door opened. Mr. Truscott stepped in, followed by Lilly's mom and as she removed their coats to put them in the closet, she passed them and asked.

"So, how was your Friday night? Did you guys enjoy yourselves watching TV the whole night? " She spotted the scattered contents of chips on the floor and looked pointedly at them.

Lilly followed her gaze and smiled sheepishly. " Oliver's fault." He started to defend himself but she added. "I'll clean it up. Don't worry mum."

"Make sure you do." And both Lilly's mom and dad went up to their room, leaving Oliver and Lilly alone in the Truscott's living room.

After a moment of silence, Oliver spoke up.

"So…" he began hesitantly. "Was it good for you as it was for me?"

Lilly stared ahead, stoned momentarily, but then a small smile creased her face. Oliver smiled back in return.

"Now help me clean up this mess!" She ordered, and Oliver scrambled to help her pick up the scattered and broken chips on the carpet floor, though both of them wore identical smiles on their faces the whole night.

THE END

So...does it work?


End file.
